User blog:Desperaterox22/Season Six Spoilers
Warning! Warning! These are current spoilers and will be changed often to be as accurate as possible. Marc Cherry quote on why Mike married Susan: “I originally was going to have Mike marry Katherine,” he admits, “but as I went out into the world on vacation and just started talking to people they were so determined that Mike and Susan should get together; they were so insistent on it. So I started to think, ‘What if I went that way.’ And it occurred to me that it might be a more effective way to go as opposed to frustrating the fans for another year by keeping Mike and Susan apart. The fans demanded it in a voice so loud I kind of was scared to go against them.” 6.04 "The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues" Sunday, October 18 Written by Alexandra Cunningham; directed by David Warren Jesse Metcalfe appears again as John Rowland. Gabrielle grows weary of John's intentions towards Ana. John drops Ana off at the Solis home after her shift at the resteraunt is over, making Gaby prompt that she will pick her up from now on. Gaby also asks Ana if she is sleeping with John and Ana says that they are seeing each other, but nothing has happened yet. She also tells Gaby that she is in love with John. Gaby is stunned and tells Ana that it isn't going to happen. Ana then asks her why John makes her so crazy since he was just her gardener. Lynette learns Tom got a bad grade in college; she leaves Penny with Tom at school. Lynette wants her family to help out around the house. Andrew comes to visit Julie in the hospital and tells Susan that Julie dropped out of Med school 6 months ago and has been waitressing tables since then. Angie bribes Preston to throw a party for Danny. Karl sends Bree a sexy text message while she's at work. Katherine tells Bree that she is in love with Mike. Bree is stunned to her this and even more stunned to hear Katherine's ramblings that Mike and Susan haven't slept together yet, Mike is only staying because of Julie and that since the first marriage went up in flames that this marriage with burn up even faster. Meanwhile, Bree and Katherine cause a scene at a wedding they're catering, as Katherine becomes emotional over a cake. 6.05 "Everybody Ought to Have a Maid" Sunday, October 25 Written by Jamie Gorenberg; directed by Larry Shaw Gabrielle wants to prove she's a responsible parent after Juanita's party is ruined, but in doing so makes an enemy out of another mother she meets. This could be bad for Carlos, as Carlos wants to merge his company with the woman's husband's company. The two couples have dinner together. Bree's cheating with Karl in a motel room, but comments from the maid cause her to reconsider her actions. Susan and Katherine come to blows. Orson Bean again appears as Mrs. McCluskey's boyfriend Roy. Lynette's offended by a new handyman who defers to Tom for his approval on everything. Danny's bad judgment leads to a horrible accident that Angie and Nick must cover up. 6.06 "Don't Walk on the Grass" November 1, 2009 Written by Marco Pennette; directed by David Grossman Lynette comes home to find Tom with some of his fellow college students. Later, she arrives at a frat party in hopes of finding Tom. She doesn't find her husband, but does learn that Tom's cheating in school. Orson learns Bree lied about where a cameo pin came from. Bree's falling in love with Karl. Angie won't reveal the truth about her mother. When Juanita swears at school, the principal wants her pulled from the Thanksgiving pageant. Gabrielle's protests lead to Juanita getting kicked out of school. Katherine attempts to seduce Mike. 6.07 "Careful the Things You Say" November 8, 2009 Bree pretends to be Italian-American so Italian siblings will hire her to cater an event for their family. Bree reluctantly attends dinner at the Bolen home. Lynette has her own suspicions about Julie's attacker. Angie confronts Nick about his secret. Gabrielle's having trouble homeschooling Juanita, particularly with math. She gets help from an unlikely source: the Solis's Eastern European maid, who turns out to have a Ph.D. Gabrielle turns to the maid for help but chaos ensues. Susan believes Katherine was responsible for strangling Julie, but she's frustrated that the police have given up. A police officer (Kathy Najimy) offers assistance, but it turns out she and Susan went to high school together, and Susan stole the officer's guy back then. When they go looking for the man now, they discover he's changed a lot since high school. 6.08 "The Coffee Cup" November 15, 2009 Written by Dave Flebotte; Directed by Larry Shaw Susan discovers a surprising connection between Mike and Katherine, which leads her to question her relationship with Mike. When Katherine's lurking in the bushes, Susan shoots at her; Susan receives community service as a punishment. Gaby will stop at nothing to get Juanita into Catholic school, and Lynette’s pregnancy becomes hysterically impossible to hide. A man who works with Lynette is being transferred to Miami, but the Scavos have him and his pregnant wife over to dinner in hopes of stopping them from leaving. Meanwhile, as Bree tries to hide her infidelity, Angie uncovers the truth about Orson and Bree’s imperfect marriage. Julie's friend is interested in Angie's husband, Nick. But Julie's already slept with Nick. 6.09 November 29, 2009 Mike goes to pick up M.J. from a birthday party, but learns Katherine already picked him up. Lynette is fired from her job due to choosing a family event over work. Her coworkers believe that she is being transferred to Florida and throw her a party. Lynette turns to a lawyer for help with a discrimination case, which doesn't go over well with the Solises. A doctor attends to someone who overdosed. Bree pays an ex-con to spend some time with Orson in hopes that this will violate his parole and force him back into prison. Susan discovers the truth about Bree and Karl. Later, the two women express their feelings in a self-defence class. Danny overdoses on sleeping pills. 6.10 December 6, 2009 The Karl/Bree/Orson triangle climaxes with a major cliffhanger. There is a plane crash. Porter is also rumored to return in this episode. There are rumors going around that Orson may be killed off since a male series regular on a one-hour drama learned that he was out of a job only after reading his character’s death scene in the script. It is not yet confirmed from what show this mysterious man has been fired from. Kyle MacLachlan said before the season even started that he would like this season to be his last, since he's a new dad and lives in New York with his family while Desperate Housewives films in California. He said that the commute was getting to be too much and told the writers that he would like to leave. Quotes from Marc Cherry on this episode: “It’s going to be my cliffhanger for the first half of the season,” series creator Marc Cherry says of the tragedy, which, he adds, will “affect everyone’s lives.” The catastrophe will not claim the life of a housewife. “I’d love to kill somebody ’cause that’s just what I do,” he laughs. “But the truth is, right now I don’t have anyone major dying.” General Season 6 spoilers Felicity Huffman Quote: According to Felicity, Housewives’ new season is “all about Lynette’s boobs,” which greatly expand in her pregnant character’s second trimester. “She goes from an A cup to a D, which, of course, makes Tom really happy.” (To keep her pregnancy a secret from boss Carlos, Lynette will say she’s had a boob job!) Felicity describes her own chest size as “an A on a good day. I mean, Eva looks busty compared to me.” Since the costumers were given orders that they must, must increase her bust, “they’ve been literally taking the skin from my back and wrapping it around. But by God, I have cleavage. I had guys on set come up and ask, ‘Can I touch them?’” We will be seeing the Housewife and her Husband from the Sprint commercials in the actual show as extras. The Mike/Susan/Katherine threesome have shot a romantic candlelit scene in a bubble bath. Susan will not takes things lying down. Just as she did at her wedding, Susan will confront Katherine at every turn, which will be problematic when the gun she's holding accidentally goes off. Whitney Houston may be on the show. Bob and Lee adopt a baby from an Asian country. Mrs. McCluskey's boyfriend Roy will be sticking around for a while, but the storyline will eventually go in a dark direction. One of the Bolens' secrets involves where their money comes from. Also, we'll get more clues about Angie's scars, then start learning what caused the scars midway through the season. Ana may follow in Gabrielle's footsteps by becoming a model. Category:Blog posts